


Harry Potter and the War against evil

by horus1251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bamf Lucifer/ Harry Potter, Dukes of Hell, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, God Brings back Charlus and Dorea Potter, God tries to fix the balance, Harem, Harry is Lucifer, Hell is like Westeros, Multi, Portals our bad, Prankster Harry Potter, Pranksters rule, Pre-Canon, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer just watches Michael kill Gabriel trying to escape back to the world Sam goes to push him when God appears now God made a new world and the universe will never be the Sam.Season 13 Episode 22





	1. God remakes the world

Apocalypse world

WHY WHY IS IT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY TO CHANGE SOMEONE ATTACKS OR FORCES ME TO GO BACK AND NOW THE ONE TIME I HAVE A TRUE REASON TO CHANGE MY TRUE VESSEL ... WHO ADMITTEDLY I HAVE TORTURED PUSHED ME AWAY. Lucifer thinks as Sam puts his hand on his shoulder to push him away. Suddenly time stops Lucifer instantly felt it his Uncle's and Father's presence.

White-hot rage rips from God '' My son I am proud of you ''.

Lucifer straightens as he turns to God's eyes wide '' Really then why did you leave ''.

God sighs as Death snorts '' I thought that it was for the best ''.

Growling in anger Lucifer eyes turn Red when God says '' But I was wrong ''.

Shock Lucifer anger disappears ''And you think I will believe you ''.

God sighs as he answers '' No son I know I need to prove it so ''. Snapping his fingers God watches Lucifer light up as his grace heals and he went back to full power.

Lucifer feels it his power back at full smiling he goes to speak when he feels his power grow suddenly he watches as grace appears in the sky and Michael and the rest of this world archangels and angel quickly come to him gulping Lucifer opens his mouth as power floods into him suddenly every soul in heaven and hell broke through the ground causing Lucifer to scream as his grace changes from an archangel to a Seraphim the first of his kind they have ten to 20 wings to an archangels 6 to 8 chuckling Lucifer feels it the souls of this the human and demon connecting to giving him 10 more wings Lucifer eyes open as his eyes glow turning Glowing white the color of the Seraphim then his eyes slowly turn red as the white and Red mix becoming pink.

Snorting God speeds up the transformation which causes the bodies and blood of monsters and pagans to combine with Lucifer's body and true form making them both more solid then the pagans' soul combines with his eyes turning them back to Red eyes.

Lucifer spreads his 20 Wings and allows his power out.

God smiles at Lucifer and says '' here is another gift ''.

Lucifer grins as he sees Sam dissolving into smoke and Lucifer watches Sam's Mind, soul, and memories added to himself suddenly Lucifer Gleefully feels it the vessel now serves as his true vessel turning to face God who was smiling sadly he frowns and asks '' What is going on ''.

God smiles a little '' I've made some changes to your world ... and son my finally prove I name you King of Heaven and Hell and the Protector of my creation including earth ''.

Lucifer stunned trembles with pride as he slowly faces the portal gulping he says '' What about my son ''.

God sighs as he answers '' I guess I can tell you when you return you will transform into grace and ...''

Lucifer shouts '' Wait what why ''.

God grunts '' I made Harry potter world real ''.

Stunned Lucifer eyes widen suddenly knowledge enters his head '' You made it so I will be Harry Potter''.

God nods '' Yes also the time it will be 1980 Oct 31 and you will be in England ''.

Lucifer growls '' I will go to that night ''.

God smirks '' Yes oh and the soul when it connects to you will gain its memories and magic along with Harry's mind and soul when it does you will have a child mind so yeah ''.

Lucifer '' Why did you make the harry potter world real''.

God sighs '' Because of the Winchesters opening so many portals in such a short time ''.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows then stunned '' Crap they mess with the scale ''.

Nodding God says '' And the only way to fix it is to have a whole new history so when you go through nothing will have happen... ''.

Lucifer gleefully thinks '' I can save them ''.

God smirks '' More than that I want you to rule them ''.

Lucifer grins as he asks '' What can I do ''.

God smiles '' Anything I can do you can ''.

Lucifer squeals '' You made me God ''.

Shaking his head God replies '' No you will be as powerful as three of my hands but you aren't god just the most powerful oh and for the record when Tom soul is added to yours you will want the World do it the Magical world if left on its own will end up destroying the world same with Muggle world so work to rule both don't care how good luck ''.

God disappears leaving Death

Lucifer frowns as he looks at Death who says '' I am here to let you know that when you go to this world my hallows ''.

Lucifer gasps '' Wait like the books ''.

Death takes a breath '' Yes they will merge with you that is my gift to you ''.

Lucifer '' I'm guessing they're not just powerful ''.

Shaking his head Death answers '' No they will allow you to make anyone Immortal... somewhat ''.

Lucifer frowns '' What do you mean ''.

Death '' The power will allow you to stop them aging but they can still die in battle but not by A killing curse or any spell but Fiendfyre they can be killed by A Archangel and the first blade but that is it ''.

Lucifer stares at Death '' And the cost ''.

Grinning Death '' You can only have 2 children per women ''.

Lucifer blinks '' That isn't much of one ''.

Death smirks '' Lucifer the hallows are a curse because thanks to this once you as Harry is 20 I can give you my paperwork forever ''.

Lucifer trembles in horror '' Please no ''.

Death laughs '' Why punish you more well go on ''.

Lucifer shakes his head '' NO I'm good ''.

Death smiles as he throws his hands up causing Lucifer to scream as Lucifer goes flying through the portal.

God laughs as he says '' You didn't tell him that in the year 2000 every dead Monster and Demon will be reborn or released from Purgatory ''.

Death grins '' No what be the fun of that '. Laughing Death disappears with God sighing a little and becoming Wisp of white smoke.

Earth  
Rio

Amara growls in annoyance as the world changes sighing she thinks '' Fuck this better not screw up my plan to get Dean ''.

Amara sits up from her massage table causing her masseuse to stop Focusing Amara sends a message '' Do not stop me, you decided to change the universe but there is one difference I will not go back into the cage ... and even in this new universe Dean is still bound to me ''.

Amara transforms into wisps of Smoke causing the Masseuse to scream as slowly Rio changes causing her to disappear.

Space

God sighs as Death says '' What did you expect of our sister ''.

God rubs his nose as he says '' I knew she would I'm just mad that now my sister will be on our side of the scale meaning ''.

Death stunned whispers '' When the change is complete there be a brand new foe ''.

God moans as pieces of himself split off himself followed by death trembling God says '' Fuck my hands I need to reclaim them to become complete once more ''.

Death watches his brother start to fade sighing Death opens a gate inside in himself and summons his avatar.

Billie stumbles out eyes wide seeing this going to speak Death just snaps causing Billie to disintegrate and the power he gave Billie returned to him bringing back to full.

God focuses for a second trying to draw out the pain reaching out he focuses on the thousands of hands calling all of them right before the earth completely changes to the addition of Harry Potter world and different hands appear grinning God takes the power from the hands and uses them to refill the empty spots laughing God feels his power return to full.

Taking a breath God and Death both reappear on earth.

Godric Hallow

LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN

Step Aside Little girl

No please mercy take me

I will not ask again

AVAKA KEDVARA!!!

Harry cries as his Mother dies looking at the man he points his wand at Harry and says '' You are supposed to Kill me no AVAKA KEDVARA !!!!

BOOM!!!!

Harry Skull glows as the rune activates and Voldemort screams as his body was destroyed in that second Grace enters the room and enters Harry which combines with Harry's soul.

Tom Riddle soul so Broken a part spilt off entering Harry's head wound

Suddenly the soul screams as Lucifer's grace eats the soul gaining Riddle Memories and Magic.

suddenly his Rune glows and two souls quickly rush into the wound which transforms into Lucifer's Trident with a lightning bolt coming out of it.

Harry moans and falls asleep as his Mother's and Father's magic and soul merge with him.

Albus Dumbledore chuckles as Minvera once more bows to his will now to make certain his weapon sees him as his savior placing Harry on the ground Albus points his wand at him to bind him suddenly Albus screams as the Runes glow and Albus was thrown backward growling Albus roars '' I will complete my mission and take out the Potters I will rule Magic ''. Turning into smoke he disappears never knowing that his wand was Merge with Harry or that his collection was taken and place in the Potter family vault or that all the lines that he killed for the books and family magic were placed in the Potter Magic he never knew that God appears and looked at his son and smiled as he enters the house to the screams of the Dursley for the souls of Vernon and Pentuna were sent straight to hell leaving only a husk walking on God grins evilly as he takes out the magic of the line of Mckinnon family and enters the magic into Dudley who whimpers as he gains a magical core. Chuckling God snaps his fingers making every house in the small never changing neighborhood disappear and instantly turns the place into the remade Potter Manor that replaces the destroyed Manor grinning Harry remakes the Books and everything in it bringing back the Elves God watches as the souls of Charlie and Dorea Potter Harry Grandmother was entered into Vernon and Pentuna who instantly transform making themselves look more like a Potter-black.

God disappears and appears in Gringotts silence every Goblin knew who that was walking on the Goblins tremble as God walks to the director office passing the office of every Magical manage growling in anger he stops at the door of Potter Family Manage entering

The Goblin grins evilly as he thinks '' Thanks to this I will make my clan the most powerful ''. Suddenly The doors bang open and the Goblin whimpers as God walks in the Goblin has time to think'' OH FUCK ''. Suddenly God roars causing every Goblin in the bank to tremble as the bank shakes and they feel it a clan has been destroyed suddenly the clan's vaults were moved.

Ragnarok frightened beyond belief slowly enters the Potter account manage room to a blood bath the Manage was dead and God was glowing God slowly says '' He was a traitor ''.

All hints of Fright disappears as he understood Stonefang betrayed the Potters ... Oh my lord, the Boy has the favor of God I must make certain the boy is treated like royalty.

Grinning God says '' No treat him like he is my son ''. Bursting into Light God disappears to Rangrork horror the Goblin made an enemy of God fuck.

Rangrork walks over to the shelf and takes out the folders walking out he instantly goes to his son Griphook you are now in charge of God's son vaults.

Griphook pale nods as he takes the folders and the knowledge enters his head growling Griphook grins as he says '' I will take great pleasure in ruining Albus Dumbledore life ''.

Rangrork smiles toothily '' Do it also make him money oh and since Harry is Head of at least three lines you will make all three of them rich and make certain his godfather knows that Albus is an enemy.

Griphook laughs as he darkly says '' Oh I'll take great pleasure in this ''.

Ragnarok still stunned walks away stunning the Goblins into silence as all of them prepare for war

( the Goblins will go back to how they truly act after this they are shocked)

That is where this story begins


	2. Bad Day for Lucifer's and God enemies

Dallas, Texas

5483 N Saint Paul ST

Four Story Mansion 

Humming comes from a room suddenly a roar sounds and the sounds of Screams Penetrate the air

Suddenly a Beast with Fur all over him stomps on a Man with Red hair 

Grinning The Beast vanishes in a purple cloud as the man who was humming steps out clapping '' Marvelous man you can almost say this was howling ''. 

Giggling the Man pauses as he feels it his Father's power 

Eyes wide he focuses stunned he felt it His brother grace ... but it wasn't Toxic any more. 

Tears in his eyes he knew God has healed Lucifer 

Gabriel spreads his wings for the first time in a thousand years flying away there was only an energy bar on the ground. 

666 Divine Street 

Gabriel froze a massive Forest sits in front of him gasping he takes a step when he feels wards stopping him. Stunned he felt it Wards to Keep out Archangels and Angels ... But not Demons why. 

Furrowing his eyebrows he jumps when he hears 

''The Mark it corrupted him ''.

Gabriel stares at his father gulping he asks '' Really ''. 

Nodding God says '' Yes the Mark is gone now ''. 

Gabriel pale '' What Father you mean Satan Was released ''. 

God sighs '' No I managed to migrate the Mark now Satan can somewhat influence things ''. 

Gabriel '' Why ''. 

God '' You know why my little Speedster ''. 

Tears in his Eyes Gabriel asks '' Why is Michael not here ''. 

Tears filling God 's eyes '' Michael and Raphael have been corrupted by Power ''. 

Gabriel pale '' No No I won't kill them ''. 

Shaking his head '' Enough son I wouldn't ask that instead, I ask you to Aid Lucifer in his task ''. 

Gabriel pale '' And his task ''. 

God sighs '' Son tell me why is Lucifer King of Hell ''. 

Gabriel blinking confused thinks gasping '' You mean ''. 

God smirks '' Yes out of all my children Lucifer is the only one I gave a kingdom to ''. 

Gabriel '' Lucifer was made to be King Of Heaven ''. 

God nods and replies '' Yes ... Gabriel that isn't his only task ''. 

Gabriel grunts '' He will be King of Earth, Hell, and Heaven ''. 

God nods and answers '' I will supervise him but I learn that I am a Creator and Writer son I don't Rule ''.

Gabriel '' And Michael and Raphael ''. 

God sighs '' They think he is still in the cage ''. 

Gabriel '' Then what will be done ''. 

God finally faces Gabriel '' I will make an appearance in heaven and there I will punish them ''. 

Gabriel face pales '' And their punishment''. 

God smirks '' They will be sent to their true vessels and Made Human ''. 

Gabriel snorts and laughs at that making God smile '' Oh and Son you are task with Ruling Heaven in Lucifer's name until he's ready ''. 

Stopping Gabriel whines '' Dad What no please ''. 

God smiles as he says '' Did you think I didn't know you're a pagan bye son ''. Laughing God disappears leaving Gabriel heaving in anger shaking he flaps back to heaven as he was ordered.

God appears in hell Briefly focusing for a second he makes Lucifer vision of hell a Reality 

The Landscapes changes demons sit in homes and castles either working Torturing or Ruling their Zone With the Great Demons ruling over them and Dukes over them with Lucifer at the very top inside of Huge Tower Castle from which he can see and Hear all. 

The Souls of the damned all in their respective zones doing their time and punishment as was discussed with Lucifer while they were waiting or the Attack grinning God leaves with Hell forever changed. 

Crowley gasps in hell as he sits inside of his castle he knew his small Kingdom and Land he knew his army his power even the smallest detail and he felt Lucifer being free and changing Hell to this. Pleased Crowley leans back ready to rule 

'' Knight Hector bring me the reports on my crossroad demons ... ''.

Asmodeus stands inside of his Mansion looking down at specifically the throne of Hell growling in anger he stews at the fact he would never gain the throne

Suddenly Green Light appears in the air above him 

'' Oh, the Four Duke of Hell Lucifer's Bitch tell me do you like kissing his ass ''. 

Eyes turning Yellow Asmodeus the Demon of Lust and Wealth summons a Beam of Red Light tossing it at the Green-light only to evaporate right as it hit it. 

Chuckling the Green-light '' Pathetic truly pathetic tell me how would like to be a big boy how would like to be my King of Hell ''. 

Pause Asmodeus smiles '' I think we are in business ''. 

The Greenlight erupts entering Asmodeus changing his very species into an archangel wings form on his back them a sickly Yellow spreading them Asmodeus could feel it he was an archangel laughing he calls his position only to feel it disappear screaming the title and Powers of Hell were Removed and Asmodeus Turns into Yellow smoke vanishing into the cage with the door shutting on Asmodeus 

The Green Light hums '' Interesting very smart God,''. 

Hell's Meeting Room  
The 3 Other Dukes felt it Asmodeus Betrayal and his sequences being Locked away each of them glances at each other when Arazzel says '' What do we do ''. 

sounds of creaking the three turn as the mayor of Hell steps out 

Eyes White Lillith says '' isn't it absolute sugar we find Lucifer and make certain he is protected and we make certain hell remains strong ''. 

Remiel grins as he says '' Well I am going to my lake goodbye ''. 

Snorting Dagon and Arazzel watch Remiel the Laziness and also the smartest Duke Walk back to his kingdom which was the kingdom of water Demons and Rivers and in charge of Water hell magic and Creatures. Facing Lillith Dagon asks '' What about the Four Position ''. 

Lillith frowns as he says '' Well Dagon that is your job find the best fighter as well as the best strategist in hell army and as custom to become the New Asmodeus's General while I do my job and Find the New Asmodeus is that understood sugar ''. 

Bowing Dagon '' Yes Mistress ''. 

Lillith stares '' GO ''. 

Dagon vanishes in a storm of Earth ''. 

Turning to Arazzel Lillith says '' You choose the elite from Hell they will serve As Lucifer's personal army/ Bodyguards ''. 

Grinning Arazzel asks '' And the Children ''. 

Sighing Lillith answers '' hmm the Winchester is his true form ... give him blood but don't kill Mary ''. 

Arazzel nods as he asks '' And the others ''.

Lillith '' They are his Soldiers so make them great leaders ''. 

Arazzel thinks '' What about Asmodeus's demons ''.

Lillith frowns '' Find who is loyal to Lucifer and kill the others ''. 

Arazzel Grins '' Yes I get more land ''. 

Lillith nods '' Yep 19% ''. 

Pleased Arazzel shimmers out while outside of the Meeting Room Draco Asmodeus's General whispers '' Fuck I'll do my duty, my Lord, vanishing Draco moves on to make certain the Soldiers and Sam have hate Lucifer ''. 

Vanishing From Hell 

Draco moves on while in the cage Asmodeus trembles with wrath feeling Draco's Loyalty he grins as he cuts his hand and says '' Draco my loyal general become the first of My Princes of hell ''. Laughing Asmodeus watches as the blood flies out of the small crack in the door and move on as it does it connects to Draco's smoke form turning it red the color of A Prince of Hell. 

Red smoke descends in Washington 

A Small town a Man was doing dishes praying '' Please Lord Make my daughter okay ''. 

MY CHILD !!

The Man jumps to his feet looking at the red light '' God ''. 

Figure '' Yes I can help you but I need your vessel in exchange ''.

The Man '' YES ''. 

Figure Turns Black Red making the man scream as he feels the demonic output trembling he felt it his soul was burned away 

Eyes open they turn Gold making Draco smirk as he says '' Hmm I am so glad that I didn't just take him over ''. 

Walking up the stairs he sits on the childbed and cuts his arms whispering '' You will be my first ''. Blood pooling into the child Draco smirks as the Daughter moans as her DNA Changes to that of a Succubus and her figure changes into a red-haired beauty. 

Heaven

Every Angel cowers as God Roars '' I GAVE YOU ONE JOB AND INSTEAD YOU SHOW ME THAT NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY OF POWER FINE YOU WANT TO BEHAVE LIKE A CHILD THEN THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL BE ''. 

Michael and Raphael pale as they look at their father 

God '' I God Remove your Grace and no banish you to live human lifetime begone '' 

MICHAEL AND RAPHAEL SCREAM AS THEiR GRACE WAS RIPPED FROM THEM AND THEY FELL TO EARTH. 

Every Angel trembles when God calmly says '' Until My Favorite son is ready I name Gabriel to act as my voice so mote it be ''.

Lighting up the angels turn away from the light as God disappears while Gabriel appears right behind them '' Well Let's light this candle '' 

Earth Hogwarts

Dumbledore Apparates into his quarters gagging ''Fuck the Potter dick has more Power then I thought no matter I ... NO ''. In his hand the elder wand was gone gasping he looks around only for the place to be empty stun he runs to the corner opening it '' NO ''. Fuck turning Dumbledore knew somehow the Goblins took everything running to the floo Dumbledore passes out as the Grace attack eats away his magic and poisons him. 

Instantly the grace vanishes and Dumbledore was out cold,


	3. House Potter coming to power and the death eaters captured and tried

Potter Manor  
666 Devil Street

Inside of the Study  
Charlus Potter Former Father of James Potter Now Eric Potter Twin of James Potter

and also Dueling Champion three years in the row plus British Murwhump now Potter Regent until Harry becomes of age sighs as he steps into the floo heading to Gringotts holding Harry in his arms his wife Formerly Dorea Potter now Christina de Montauban a French Veela and Heir to the Montauban line

an Ancient house in France with connections to the Supreme Murwhump which as of right now was France

1 AM 

Charlus pauses as he steps up to the Goblin Teller. 

Waiting for the Goblin finishes his Work and looks up stunned he stares as Charlus who has God's Power rolling off him gulping and knowing that God did something for him the teller says '' Good morning Master Potter how are you ''. 

Eric grins '' I am fine Teller Sliverteeth I am here for my Nephew inheritance test as well as claim the title of Regent Potter ''. 

Sliverteeth gulps '' As you Wish Eric Potter ''. 

Eric Smirks at the silence from the Goblins which was why he came at this time no wizards would be in the bank.

Sliverteeth rings a bell causing a goblin to step up and the Goblin brightly smiles as he says '' Follow me ''. 

Christina hums for a second as she rocks Harry back to sleep making Eric smirk as he moves with the goblin toward the Potter Family Account Manager with the Teller sending a message to Griphook to ready for an inheritance test plus business. 

Eric with a goblin right next to him walks down a large hall asks '' Cart Runner what is your name''. 

The Cart Runner pales at Eric trying his best not to insult the family of God gulping he answers '' I am Karter my lord ''. 

Eric smirks at that as he makes it to the manager waiting he Hears '' Enter ''.

Eric enters with a small bow to Griphook and a smile to Karter pulling out a Galleon he gives it to Karter who beams as he takes the coin away. 

Christina snorts as she hands Harry to Eric who quickly sees the Inheritance bowl smirking Erick looks to Christina who quickly pulls out her wand to numb Harry finger and then grabs the goblin knife and cuts Harry finger.

Suddenly Harry hand grace shines out making Griphook pale in understanding thinking '' _ He literally meant his son '', _

The Cut turns into blood which falls into the Bowl which glows as the potion in the bowl activates grabbing it Griphook pours it onto a scroll which glows. 

Waiting Christina and Eric watch Harry's wound close as the Scroll continues. 

Stunned Griphook watches the Inheritance continue.

Two Hours later the scroll stops glowing making Eric yawn and yell '' Finally so what is the inheritance''. 

Griphook hands it over making Eric stop stunned 

_ Inheritance test of One Harry Morningstar Jameson Potter Black  _

_ Paternal James Potter - Decease  _

_ Maternal Lily Potter nee Evans _ \- Decease 

_ Godfather Sirius Black - Alive  _

_ Godmother Alice Longbottom -Alive  _

_ Uncle by Marriage Vernon Dursley -Dead  _

Aunt By Sister Pentua Dursely -dead 

Cousin Dudley Evans -Alive 

_ Lines and Titles  _

_ Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  _

_ Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black  _

_ Heir to the Most ancient and Most Noble house of Pervell  _

_ Heir to the Founder house of Slytherin By Conquest  _

_ Heir to the founder house of Ravenclaw  _

_ Heir to to the throne of Camelot and the Royal house of Emrys  _

_ Lord to Every death eater house  _

_ The Death eaters were now Vassels houses of Harry's  _

_ Heir to the Most Noble and Royal house of Lefay  _

_ Heir to The Most noble and Knightly houses of Aiblon  _

_ Heir to every line that Voldemort killed completely  _

_ Heir to God's Throne  _

_ King Of Hell  _

_ Protector Of Earth  _

_ Lord Of Magic  _

_ Master of the Deathly Hallows  _

_ King of Camelot and its lands  _

Whimpering Eric and Christina asks '' What does that mean for the other houses of Britian , Ireland , Italy ,France , Scottland ,and United States ''. 

Griphook stares at the boy no God's Favorite son and grins as he says '' It means by law all the lands under your command owe loyal to your son ... oh and he is King of those lands at least the magical side ... if it isn't obvious the King of Goblins names your clan friends of the goblin nation ''. 

Eric blinks as he says '' Ok... Well that wasn't all ''. 

Griphook grins as he asks '' Yes ''. '

Eric takes a breath '' 3 things first I want you to invest in the muggle world specificly the Enterament , Contrustion , Metal , and Weapon company as well as the Wine companies and Magical I want a share in every company you can but make certain it is legal ''. 

Griphook grins as he says '' Done ... I will need to hire help are you fine with that ''. 

Eric grins '' Yes also I offer you 15% from all profit made 2 I want you to repair all of our Properties and give them the best Wards possible also Hire Muggleborn and Halfbloods to serve as Security with perhaps Goblins as back up and Find as many free Elves and hire them ''. 

Griphook frowns as he runs calcutations '' This will be 10% of the vaults is that ok ''. 

Eric nods and says '' Yes Also I want the Minister Buildings to have better Security and Wards and I want better Equipment for all of them plus 10 times better pay for each of them''. 

Nodding Griphook makes the note as looks up when Eric says '' 3 I want you to ward every alley and city in my lands with the offer that we will pay 60% of any ward on any magical building / Business ''. 

Griphook frowns harder '' That is 30% Percent is that okay ''. 

Pleased Eric says '' Yes finally I want you to create a magical orphanages in every magical city and a School for Muggleborns under the age of 10 to learn about this world with their parents also see if Serveus Snape is willing to make upgrades and New potions for 1000 Galleons per upgrade to any Potion and 10,000 Galleons for New Potions for the King Of camelot ''.'

Griphook writes it and says '' I'll get the message out is that it ''. 

Eric shakes his head '' No I Hire the Goblin nation to Find and Capture any one with the mark and Hold them for Questioning from Me ''. 

Griphook grins as he says ''Done ''. 

Eric grins '' Then we will get along splendidly ''. 

Griphook grins when Eric says '' Well that was it oh and I want to increase Harry's trust vault and make it where he can become head of the Houses at 11 ''. 

Griphook nodding as he writes it down looking up he asks '' and the vault ''. 

Eric '' 2 Million Galleons ''. 

Griphook Eyes Wide nods quickly frowning he sees the cousin he asks '' What about his cousin ''. 

Eric answers '' Create a trust vault for 2 Million Galleons ''. 

Griphook smiles as he works '' Well this will be fun is that it ''. 

Eric nods '' May your vaults filled as you make me money ''. 

Snorting Griphook says '' May his reign last forever ''. 

Leaning back he watches Regent Camelot leave barking '' Send the King we have work'' 


	4. year 1-10

AGE 1

Camelot the mystic kingdom a place of Legend and all of it under the command of Lucifer for the first year of his reign his regent order the capture and questioning of death eaters many of them were Killed including the entire inner circle and their lines such as Lucius Malfoy and his wife his son was save since the child was a baby the holdings and wealth of Lord Malfoy were given to the Weasleys who are now a Knightly house and given the name Lotts from the line of Lancelot the first son will be given Lotts the second Weasley the third will have Prewetts and the fourth will have Malfoy. 

But that wasn't the only family that gained power with the death of the Lestranges and Orion Black and the other Black death Eaters Sirius Orion Black was given the Wealth and Holdings of the Lestranges and Nott as well as the flints and the Regent gave Sirius the title of lord black stripping Artcucus of his title and sentencing him to Azkaban for the crimes of his family which created a presented that Family heads were held responsible for the actions of their house. 

Sirius now serves as Royal Spymaster for the crown and he took to it like a duck thanks to him every death eater has been arrested of course a few were forced to become death eaters as such they reside in one of the many new prisons their family Oblivated and their lines made vassals for one of those on the Wizengmonts. Sirius turned out to be barren so he made Harry his heir for his many houses. 

The death eaters Yaxley was Sentence to the dementor kiss alongside thousands of foot soldiers their Holdings were spread out to the families they harmed and the magical world only Yaxley himself was given to the family of Greengrass and Lord Greengrass was made Royal Master of Arms he was task with making certain both the Royal army and Ministry Hit-Wizards and Aurors followed the King's laws and weren't Corrupt. 

The Crouch line turned out to be death eaters as such the King eliminated the Line and gave it to the Mckinnon who was revived through his cousin who was not fat or a bully instead Dudley has grown to be Powerful Wizard with dreams to become Harry's Master of Laws the master of Laws was tasked with making certain the lords follow the laws and punishing if they are broken. 

The Bones family was given the Holdings of the Macnair and their family magic grew a little more powerful Amelia Bones was made Chief Justice she was tasked with the Authority to Judge War criminals and Prisons and finally she was given the power to lead the world's Aurors.

Alastair Moody was put in charge of the Hit-Wizards( The Magical worlds Swat) and thanks to him the Death eaters Avery and Travers and all those under their commands were Killed. for his services the King granted him the holdings of Travers and made him the King's War General, he serves directly under Lord Greengrass. 

The Longbottoms weren't attacked which allowed them to become Camelot Herboiogist tasked with supplying the Potion master with Herbs. Frank Longbottom quit the Aurors for that while Alice became one of the King's greatest Researcher alongside her partner Pandora Lovegood. They were given the holdings of the Goyle's their son was made their ward. 

But the King and his regent didn't just go after the death eaters many members of the Order of the Phoneix was fined some even Arrested such as Doge who was Dumbledore's Spy he was sentenced to Azkaban. 

Now just because so many were arrested doesn't mean some good didn't come out of it Hagrid was made the King's Creature Keeper which moved him out of Hogwarts and allowed him to gain his wand back. Hagrid grew to love Hogwarts so he was made the Assistant of the Care of Magical creature teacher so he can learn how to teach he was also given his Keeper of Keys position back. 

Kingsley Shackbolt was sent to Hogwarts with a team task with the security of the school while there they discover the Acromantula county with that instead of Killing them they sent them to Camelot under the care of Hagrid where they serve as a moneymaker for Camelot.

Remus Lupin was given the Position of Royal Survey he was given the task of Making Maps for every Village and Magical city as well as making maps for Business owners and Ministries. He was no longer loyal to Dumbledore instead the loyalty Dumbledore once had was given to Harry. 

Rufus Scrimgeour was made the Head of DMLE for Britain he is known for arresting the Minister and Crouch and cleaning the corruption from the Ministry all those arrested by him was sent to Prison of which there was now 30 in each of Harry's lands. 

The Tonks family became the Lawyers and Doctors for the King's family and Council making them a lot of Money and rising them to Lord Status which was given to them by Harry and Sirius have given them the title of Lord Nott which was made Lord Tonks.

With the Aid of Snape and Harry who Snape actually love after seeing the Rune on his head and recognizing it as a rune, he and Lily made which combines the souls of the dead inside of the only living being they manage to make potion-making squibs have magic from that the squibs were brought back as was their lines which it turned out was where Muggleborns came from. Snape created potions for every field there was Snape by the end of the first year was known as the Potion Master he was offered multiple jobs all which he declined instead he used the money given to him to buy out the Companies thanks to that he owns the potion world of which he makes certain is always trying to improve on his potions as well as create new ones. 

Age 2 

With all the Death eaters dealt with the Regent moved on to Rebuilding the Magical world he had the Davis used their family magic to Ritually increase the size of the world making Earth 100 times bigger changing the solar system so it wouldn't affect the world at all with that only 10% of the world was populate of which 2% was Magical. That was a 3 Year Endeavor which Remus was then required to Map out he was given a huge team and sent traveling around the world. 

Year 5 

Regent Potter sent Armies to conquer the World thanks with the aid of Demons and the Monsters they manage to Capture the entire Magical world. 

He spent the next 5 years setting up governments and rebuilding everything to his liking. 

The Goblin King was made Master of Coin. 

Now time for year 11


	5. 5

At Age 11 

Harry Morningstar Potter knew he was better than everyone else not just because he was the King of Magic not because he rules Hell not even because he was God's favorite he knew he was better simply because unlike anyone else he was chosen to be the new Lord of the Universe and he works for it every day. 

In his room, he argues to his regent about going to Hogwarts but in the end, he loses with the removal of Dumbledore Hogwarts could once again be called the best school in all of Albion which can be proven because of the newly reinstated Olympian games which our hosted per year at Hogwarts which now goes till the end of June but only for those chosen by a newly enchanted Goblet of fire. This will create a contract for 100 students from 1st -7th year and those students are apart of games that will showcase the schools' skills Judge by the Newly proven Pagans who with the prayers and power they receive from the Magicals are back to hell powerful they once were, of course, there are rules they must follow but an agreement was made between Lucifer and them( Basically the Gods are like the ones in the Percy Jackson books) now the gods were building realms and rules of their own. 

Now Harry in the argument manage to gain conditions for him going to Hogwarts now in exchange he got over 15 concessions but by the end, Hogwarts agreed that he only had to come for the Meals and feasts the others he will be part of the advanced classes with anyone who passes the tests the teachers set. 

Waiting in his room the tailor was making his new wardrobe. 

Looking in his mirrors Harry says '' Make certain the Wardrobe is casual with only a few Dress robes plus 3 suits make them white and purple with them having my House Sigil plus 2 dueling Robes and 1 Battle Suit ''. 

Bowing Hebe Jerkins '' Yes Sir, it will be done I will make you 200 Long sleeves 100 Short Sleeves 150 Pants 25 Shorts 50 Underwear and 25 Socks with the enchantments you always have on the other ones ''. 

Grinning Harry says '' Make it both Muggle and wizard same number ''. 

Bowing Hebe says '' At once ''. Walking out Hebe grins at the money she is about to make. 

suddenly a knock sounds smiling Harry says '' Come in Dudley ''.

A good looking child Dudley Mckinnon only desire one thing to be his master of Laws as such he spends his day learning the laws and loopholes in each because of that his magic has become tailor to the position and he could already say he is a Newt Level Charm or at least the old one but only in, Potion and Defense genius with abilities in demon magic something not many can do without being taken over but Dudley has two souls the soul of Asmodeus before he was made into an archdemon by Satan and his own both were combined but his original one wouldn't be corrupted by Hell. 

Dudley sighs ''My Lord I ask for Permission to serve you as an advisor and be one of your inner circle''. 

Harry has a small smirk and answers '' Of Course, I will also charge you with finding me a spy network in the school as well as look for people who will make good friends and others minions ''. 

Bowing Dudley nods '' It will be done ''. 

Wearing the trenchcoat that Castiel always wears except his were Red Dudley walks out with his goblin Made Sword and dagger. 

''My Lord ''. 

Harry smiles as Remus walks in carrying a box '' Hello Moony ''. 

Remus grins '' I brought every last magical ingredient I have gathered in my travels for your Wand, Staff, Ring, and Sword ''. 

Pleased Harry smiles '' Good now Moony I am about to show you something Divine ''. 

Remus confused stares at Harry who starts to glow and the sounds of Chimes echo in the room thunder sounds in the sky then behind Harry the shadows of Two Wings were seen. 

Remus's eyes were wide then to prove it was real Harry grabs 4 of the feathers with a grimace and 4 drops of blood fall making Remus gulp as the light show ends and the wings vanish. 

Licking his lips Remus Whispers '' You're an angel ''. 

Harry smiles softly '' God decided to step back I am the new Lord ''. 

Remus falls to his knees and says '' Your Grace have you always been ...''.

Harry grins '' An angel Yes I am called Lucifer ''. 

Remus's eyes widen standing he stares at Harry for a second and curses Harry's eyes widen as tears gather in his eyes making Remus sigh '' What is the truth because your not ... what the bible says ''.

Harry smiles wide then sighs as in his mind new memories were added sighing Harry answers '' You know I fell right ''. 

Nodding Remus listens taking a breath Harry continues '' What isn't is God wasn't alone ''. 

Remus stun '' What ''. 

Grinning Harry continues '' God has 3 siblings they are Death, The Darkness and The Empty ''. 

Remus overwhelm falls unto his butt while Harry allows Remus to think Harry smiles gently ''But They weren't the first and this being was pure Evil he is Satan ''. 

Remus whispers '' And Satan is corruption ''. 

Harry smiles nodding '' Yes to beat him God made Us and We locked him away because we don't know how to kill him ''. 

Remus in understanding '' but a cage needs a lock you were that Lock ''. 

Harry smiles '' Yes a Mark I was given it then it corrupted me and I pass it on ''. 

Remus staring at him when Harry answers '' To Cain ''. 

Remus absoulte stun '' You mean Cain and Abel ''. 

Nodding and then he smiles '' Yes and you know what happens then Cain kill his brother but you see I still have the mark because the Mark can't be removed as such my essences were corrupted to the point I rebelled but God knew it wasn't my fault so he has spent eons trying to fix it then he knew to give me a Human Soul and magical core that would keep Satan from influencing me as long as I don't use Black Magic ''. 

Remus nods firmly as he thinks '' Good to know ... Harry ''. 

Grinning Harry nods '' Only in Heaven and Hell will I still be called Lucifer ''. 

With a nod, Remus asks'' James and Lily ''. 

Harry sighs '' As I ain't human the rune change Mother and Papa are able to explore my vast Mindscapes so I can talk to them ''. 

Remus stun '' You mean they are still in there ''. 

Nodding Harry replies '' Serving as another barrier against Satan''. 

Remus frowning thinks '' Fuck I have to tell Severus and Padfoot ''. 

Nodding Harry walks over to a chest and pulls out a box answers '' Tell the family then tell them to open and put what inside it will allow you to see them once a day for 3 hours a day ''. 

Opening the boxes of Magical ingredients he places his Feathers inside of a sealed container. Then a knock comes. 

'' Come in ''. 

Opening the door was Garrick Olivander who bows '' My lord ''. 

Harry grins pleased '' Garrick how are you ''. 

Garrick grins '' Good your majesty thanks to you my family has grown and now my family has expanded its power ''. 

Clapping his hand Garrick says '' Now your wand your grace ''. 

Walking he sees the container opening it his eyebrows raised '' Your feathers your grace ''. 

Stunned Remus looks at him meanwhile Harry grins pleased he was right about him then Garrick takes them out and walks over to a corner pouring a magical oil allowing him to make them into a ring, Wand, Staff, and Blade 

In the language of Wand-making Olivander cast a spell. Nodding he stood and walked back 0overall and all that took an hour. 

Olivander points at the other case and calls '' Pick a Wood and if needed another core and stone ''. 

Nodding Harry summons his grace and Magic and called two cores up. 

''Huh,'' Olivander says grabbing them he whispers '' Dirt from Hell and Phoneix Feathers interesting''. 

Clearing his throat he grabs the Wood trunk and says '' And Wood ''. 

Harry focuses in a second he grabs two. 

Olivander eyebrow raised '' Elder wood and Rowan well sir your Focuses will be fun this will be ready in a week is there a sword you would like ''. 

Nodding Harry walks over and grabs Excalibur and hands it over trembling Olivander says '' Thank you your grace this is a gift for me ''. 

Nodding he waves him out with a grin Harry says '' Now for Hogwarts.


End file.
